An Interesting Compromise
by Zanuth
Summary: NaruHina After Naruto recieves one beating too many, the Sandaime gives him the once thought lost Mishima Taijutsu scrolls through a loophole. Watch as he revives the lost style of his ancestors Nothing to do with The Untold Story


**For all those who are wondering; no I am NOT dropping 'The Untold Story' this is merely another project to work on if I temporarily lose inspiration in it (current situation) and need something to occupy my time**

**As always, this will be a NaruHina story; though in this story it won't be as off the bat as it is in 'T.U.S' (T.U.S The Untold Story), also; this will have a definite reference to the 'Tekken' series of fighting games.**

**Also, good news to all who hate OCs as main characters, because this will have at most, only a few brief bring-ins of OC characters in the story, so don't worry about that.**

**Anyway, let's begin; shall we?**

* * *

A small, bleeding Naruto dragged his way down a night-covered street to the Hokage's office, the place was his one sanctuary, the only place he could near-completely avoid the glares that were sent towards him almost constantly; Most children wouldn't understand why, but even though he was barely six years old, he was forced to grow up quickly; it was either that or be killed by whatever drunkard or 'avenger' came his way. At any rate, his small body was about to give into the strain of blood-loss and broken bones when he noticed a sandal-clad foot in his path: wearily and at the same time warily; the last thing he saw before he passed out was a face almost completely masked, save for his right eye, and silver hair that resembled that of a scarecrow; either giving in to death, or simply exhausted, the young blonde boy collapsed onto the ground. 

Quick as lightning the tiny boy was brought to the Hokage by a now very distressed Hatake Kakashi, who was understandably now quite worried about the legacy of his dead sensei; who sadly was clad in rags not fit for beggars and covered in scars both new and old… It made the Sharingan-user want to spit on the village he had (now sadly) sworn to protect and serve, though at the moment the best service he could think of was to send near each and every one of them to the afterlife via several high level Ninjutsu and a well placed Chidori or Raikiri here and there… Yes, that would do nicely… But still, his sensei would frown on such behavior, no matter how deserving they were of such a fate; so he persevered and hoped that Karma would do the job for him as he waited for the Hokage to look the small boy over and find a medic-ninja that actually cared about the boy.

* * *

With a sigh, the old Hokage sat down in a chair next to an unconscious Naruto who was currently being patched up by one of his personal medics. He was frankly disgusted at how malnourished the poor boy was; he could literally see the ribs without even putting on his reading-glasses on for Kami-sama's sake! Sadly, the majority of the council had voted against Sandaime being allowed to teach him anything; much to the distain of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, one Hyuuga Hiashi and surprisingly also the usually silent Aburame Shibi. Not to mention the fact that they had forbade him from even giving him the old Kazama scrolls… 'Hold on…' the old Sarutobi thought as a thought came to mind 'Those fools on the council never mentioned the old Mishima scrolls… even though they're only Taijutsu, they'd give him quite an edge…' With a smirk he prepared for some food to be brought to Naruto when he awoke and prepared to go into the old Mishima section of the Kazama libraries to pick up a few scrolls… After all; it's not HIS fault that the council had forgotten to be specific, now was it? He gave off a monkey-like grin at that though as the shockingly nimble old man made his way… **

* * *

**

**And there's the starting point people! Now, it's voting time! Now, while the Mishima Karate is technicaly the same style, there's Heichachi's and Kazuya's styles which haver some major differences and only a few similarities, so now it's decision time people!**

**A - Heihachi's style (known as Howaido Sanda – white thunder, in this story)**

**Or**

**B - Kazuya's style (known as Sekishoku Sanda – red thunder, in this story)**

**Please read and review people! And don't forget to vote quickly! The answer is in next chapter!**


End file.
